


Todo por tí

by Jackiesaku



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiesaku/pseuds/Jackiesaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito por el día 4 y5 del sourinweek Larga distancia - Olimpiadas</p>
<p>Por cumplir sus sueños deben alejarse pero esto mismo algún día los terminará por unir más</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todo por tí

Han pasado ya 5 años desde que nos graduamos, nunca olvidaré ese día. Luego de la graduación caminamos hacia la playa y, mientras contemplábamos el atardecer, le dije mis sentimientos. Al ver su cara de asombro y de duda pensé lo peor y rápidamente me giré para no ver su cara al ser rechazado, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando sentí una mano sobre la mía, me volteó para mirarme fijamente y darme un beso lleno de esperanzas y felicidad, siendo el primero de muchos otros que vendrían.

Al mes de empezar a salir fue nuestra primera vez, ambos inexpertos comenzamos a explorar nuestros cuerpos hasta fundirnos en uno solo, demás estaban las palabras… nuestros cuerpos decían todo el amor que sentíamos uno por el otro y más, mucho más. A los 6 meses de salir juntos nos dieron una noticia que tenía un lado positivo y uno negativo: Rin había sido seleccionado para el equipo australiano de natación, pero debería de ir a Australia para los entrenamientos y si era posible quedarse ahí por varias temporadas. Eso me entristeció pero sabía que era lo que más deseaba en el mundo Rin, así que le di mi bendición y se fue. Nos manteníamos en contacto a través de correos y mensajes. Por mi parte entré a la universidad a estudiar educación física sin que Rin lo sepa, quería darle una sorpresa.

No tardó mucho para que Rin fuera ganando competencias y ser reconocido en el ámbito internacional, lo que nos dejaba cada vez menos tiempo para poder vernos cuando teníamos tiempo para viajar, ya sea Rin a Japón o yo a Australia, ya que muchas veces debía de ir a lugares diferentes para hablar con entrenadores veteranos e ir ganando experiencia.  
Ahora, ya con 5 años de relación, por fin me he graduado y postulo al cargo que siempre quise pero estoy seguro que calificaré y lograré mi sueño al igual que rin cumple el suyo.

\- Rin acércate, tengo que decirte algo- le dice su entrenador  
\- Claro ¿pasa algo malo?  
\- No para nada, lo que pasa es que te hemos conseguido a un entrenador que se especializa en tu estilo, así que mañana lo vas a conocer  
\- Ohh ¡genial!, no puedo esperar hasta mañana y ¿cómo se llama?  
\- Ya mañana te daré todos los detalles, ahora sigue entrenando  
\- ¡Sí!

Al día siguiente Rin llega temprano a entrenar emocionado por conocer a su nuevo entrenador y no puede más que sorprenderse de ver a Sousuke hablando con su antiguo entrenador, ¿Qué hace acá Sou?

\- Ah! Ya llegaste Rin, mira te presento a tu nuevo entrenador su nombre es Yamazaki Sousuke, espero se lleven bien… Rin ¿estás bien?  
\- ¿Eh? Ehhh… si… un gusto… me llamo Matsuoka Rin- dice totalmente atontado ¿desde cuándo Sousuke era entrenador? ¿por qué no se lo había dicho?  
\- Mucho gusto, espero poder trabajar con usted  
\- Bueno ya se presentaron, como han llegado unas horas antes que empiece el entrenamiento oficial sería bueno que conversen para que se conozcan mejor

Y el entrenador se fue dejándolos solos, Rin miraba a Sousuke realmente contrariado, mientras Sousuke lo mira con una sonrisa de superioridad

\- Me encanta ver tu cara de despistado  
\- Es que no entiendo ¿de cuándo acá tú eres entrenador?  
\- Pues es algo que no te he contado porque quería que sea una sorpresa. ¿recuerdas cuando te conté que mi sueño era estar contigo y ayudarte a cumplir tu sueño? Pues entré a la universidad a estudiar para ser entrenador, he tenido las mejore calificaciones y bueno aquí estoy  
\- Vaya, no pensaba que llegarías a eso por mí- dice con las mejillas sonrojadas  
\- Por ti llegaría a esto y mucho más- agarra su rostro y le da un tierno beso- ahora ya no tendremos que estar separados jamás  
\- Me gusta esa idea, y ya que tenemos tiempo hasta que empiece el entrenamiento ¿por qué no nos conocemos más a fondo entrenador?  
\- Tengo un cuarto disponible donde podremos conocernos a fondo mi nadador.

Y desde ese día ya no se han vuelto a separar, entrenador y nadador juntos impulsándose mutuamente a ser los mejores cada día.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste n.n


End file.
